


Vile love

by 1Inkh1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blood, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Inkh1/pseuds/1Inkh1
Summary: You really shouldn’t have gone into the woods for your morning runs, but you did… and now you suffer the consequences. You are the soul mate of an unhealthy amount of monsters and when you say monsters you didn’t just mean the species. They are sick. They slaughtered every monster in the underground, they ate other humans, they killed their own brother so no one could have them and the list goes just on and on. You hate this. You hate this so much, because somehow you still love them and want to help. This wasn’t some kind of Love that leaves a bitter sweet taste behind…No. What you taste is just completely vile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story my dear readers! First I want to say that I am very proud of you for not just skipping the notes to just dive straight into the story XD. The next thing I want to warn you about is that English isn’t my native language and I probably made a few mistakes. Hence I am asking if anybody is volunteering to beta read my shit. Any kind of criticism is very much appreciated after all I want to improve on my writing and finally you are free to go! I hope you enjoy!

You look at the rather eerie entrance of the forest. The sun rose a few hours ago and you can see swirls of fog dancing between the pine trees. You pull your hair up into a ponytail and start to run. You love your morning runs in the woods and really missed to go here. The air is clean and the sun isn’t be able to turn you into a piece of crisp bacon, because of the shadows that are cast by the thickly grown forest. Furthermore not a lot of people come here so you can enjoy the peace and quiet. That is a real luxury nowadays.

Your hometown, Ebott city,always was very lively, but everything went upside down after a whole new species just showed up from beneath the mountain. Monsters…  
At first the world seemed to stand completely still and from one moment to the other everything moved in hyper speed. It was like being on a roller-coaster that slowly reached the highest peak and then goes down in full speed. New laws were passed or changed so monsters would be under their protection just as humans are. Documentaries and books about humans and monsters were made so both species could catch up on one another. The advancement in Technology grew rapidly. The new found magical power is an environment friendly substitute. A lot of scientists are currently working on methods to maximize their usage in order to save the world from climate change. It had been just one year and so much changed and for the better if you might add that.

Weirdly enough humans quickly adjusted to the sight of monsters. Of course some people still stare in amazement at a few things here and there, but that happens on both sides. Sadly there is a small group of humans, which sees the monsters emerging from the underground as a warning sign for the Apocalypse and they went completely crazy about it. Hate crimes were committed and immediately punished. Current politicians made it clear that no hate crimes against any race or species are tolerated and that if somebody decides that they were somehow above the law, they will be brought to justice. For the first time ever humans accept something new and even try to embrace it. Looks like you all finally learned your lesson from the past. 

To be honest it all makes you rather anxious and you are just waiting for a major fuck up on the human side, but it also makes your heart swell with hope. You are living in a time of great change and will be able to tell your grandchildren some amazing stories. There is so much more to discover. If monsters and magic that seem to come out of some wild fantasy are true, what else could be?  
However with all good things some bad come with it and so it happened that the king of the monsters confessed to have murdered six human children. You don’t know why yet. No one knows the details, but you are determined to stay neutral. You think it is unfair to judge a whole species by the actions of one person, but you don’t want to let your guard down just yet. After all there are a lot of old and horrifying stories about monsters. Still you hold onto your hope and believe that the past lies now in the past.

All this thinking is making your head spin again, which is the complete opposite of what you wanted to achieve by going out here. So you start to concentrate on your breathing again and listen to the soft padding sounds of your foot steps on the needle covered ground. Your body starts to protest the longer you run. Nonetheless you continue. Soon you will get the runners hype and it will feel natural and effortless to run. You really missed the feeling of just running and your head being void of any thoughts. Unfortunately you always feel like vomiting your soul out before you get that blessing.  
To distract yourself you look at your surroundings. The mist hasn’t cleared out yet and it only adds to the mysterious aura, which somehow always surrounds this forest. The tall pine trees almost grow side by side, which makes them look like dark brown and green cage bars. The dirt path is overgrown with grass and all kind of weeds. Every few seconds you have to jump over twigs and branches. It’s just another hint to how devoid this place is of other people. Normally this fact would sooth your nerves and you would relax after all the stress of the city. Today however…

Something is off. You feel it in your gut. For now you will ignore it considering that you weren’t here for a long time and you probably just had to get used to it again…right? Right. You will keep this weird feeling in the back of your mind for now. Soon you achieve the sweet feeling of thinking about absolutely nothing and you keep on running on the more and more seemingly abandoned paths.  
After a short while you finally reach your destiny. The path ends and in front of you a creek makes its way through the woods. The light breaks here through the trees and falls straight onto the water. It makes it sparkle and it looks like it rather belongs into a fairy tale than into real life, but you aren’t complaining.

Out of breath you hunch over your knees and hold yourself steady on a nearby tree. Your blood is rushing into your head and you are very sure that you look like a tomato, but it’s not like you have the strength to care. You are thankful for the cool air of the dark forest, but soon you start to shiver. With wobbly steps you walk into the light and bask in the warmth of it. The water is clear and you knew that there is no harm in drinking it. You kneel before the creek and wash your face and neck with it. Again you couldn’t care less if your shirt gets wet in the process. It will dry before you get back to the city anyways. As you start to drink the water you find out once again just how good water can really taste.

After you were satisfied you close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of the sun on your skin. This place sure is a blessing for your tattered nerves. You listened to the splashing of the water as a small breeze hits your back.

SNAP

Your eyes snap open, when you heard a very loud snapping sound. You are aware of the fact that sometimes a branch can fall off of a tree, but the sound was really loud and really close by. The bad gut feeling returns full force. Frightened you stare at the other side of the creek, knowing that that was where the sound came from. Blinded by the light you couldn’t make out anything in the darkness. As soon as your eyes adjusted you weren’t frightened anymore. Oh no. Now you are utterly terrified.

Just a few meters away looms a gigantic figure hidden in the shadows. Slowly your eyes wander up just to see a single blood orange, glowing eye that stares directly at you. Millions of thoughts are racing through your mind, but the most important ones are; you are in the middle of nowhere, you are alone and there was a stranger watching you from the darkness with hungry eyes.

Slowly the lanky person removes themselves from the tree they were more or less hiding behind. Now two eyes are piercing you with that unhinged look, but that isn’t what terrifies you the most. In their hand is a very large branch. You realize that that is what caused the snapping sound. This thing must have broken it off. The sheer strength the person before you must have to break a branch off that is easily heavier than you and now just holds it with one hand like it weighs nothing makes you shiver.

This is the Moment you understand just how fucked you are. This thing with no good intentions has you in the middle of nowhere, is much stronger and bigger than you and has a weapon.  
“HUMAN” drawls the figure before you.  
The voice pulls you out of your frozen state and you whip around to run away. This time you aren’t jogging to relax, you are running for your dear life. You nearly fall over a few twigs, but the quick steps right behind you are a good motivation to keep you going. You dare to look behind you and what you see makes you scream. A very tall skeleton that looks like it was run over by lawn mower is running straight at you. Its bones are chipped, red stains are all over its tattered clothes and its teeth are crooked.

In just a few seconds it will catch up. Tears are running down your cheeks like waterfalls. Damn it! You can’t cry now! You barely see anything anymore! In a desperate attempt to see, where you are running again you pull your arm up to wipe them away. Again you trip and a boney arm try’s to grab you. Somehow you dodge and make a turn to your right.

You have no chance on the path, but in between all the trees this thing might not be able to chase after you that fast. Quickly you make your way through the trees. There is so much adrenalin pumping through your blood right now that you aren’t seeing the trees anymore just blurs of color. You feel like a small mouse trapped in a maze with a hungry cat.

You always thought you are a brave person and that you would confront people like the one who you are running away from. Logically that is what you should do, because it’s supposed to destroy their believe that they have power over you. Looks like in the end, when you are faced with a dangerous situation you will act on the most basic instincts.

You run and run, but you can hear him trashing through the woods. He is so close. Everything becomes a blur of colors as you speed and tear up even more. Branches and thorns cut your skin. Suddenly there is no ground under you anymore and you fall. You hear someone else shouting and yourself screaming while you are rolling down a slope.  
Abruptly you come to a halt. As you fade in and out of consciousness the metallic smell of blood reaches your nose. Then everything goes dark.

“Everything Is Going To Be Alright.” 

Stay D E T E R M I N E D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very happy that some of you bookmarked this or even gave this remotely some attention. I’m doing backflips over here for every hit, kudo or comment. This literally makes my day. I want to keep a more or less accurate comment account so I’m just gonna answer like one comment per chapter, but be sure that I read everything you write over and over again until my eyes start to hurt XD.  
> I am so happy, but at the same time I am so fucking anxious. I wrote this chapter over 6 times now and I still don’t think I did a good job, but I am here so I can learn how to do it correctly. So yeah… I’m just going to have a heart attack in the corner over there while you read this.

POV Crooks

Miles upon miles of nothing, but pine trees is the known characteristic for the woods of Mount Ebott. Decades ago no one dared to go even near these cursed trees. Legends tell that the ones who go to the Mountain will disappear to be never seen again. The forest which separates the people from the Mountain is seen as the line between live and death. It was no man’s land and the place, where tainted souls get lost. Doomed to be hunted and tortured by the evil spirits, which lurk in the shadows. Or so it has been told.

Nowadays the forest is nothing more than a gathering of trees and a perfect place to hide a group of murderous psycho- and sociopaths. Fortunately the residents of Ebott city still dislike going there. Otherwise they would see a lone skeleton roaming through the woods. Papyrus or crooks as he is called now is up and about before the sun even had a chance to rise. The monster claims he always wakes up at this ungodly hour on purpose. ‘THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE WORM SO I WILL HAVE TO PROTECT OUR PREY FROM ANY POSSIBLE ‘EARLY BIRDS’. THEY COULD STEAL IT!’ he says. The skeleton with the crooked teeth tries to convince itself, but **he feels his sins crawling on his back.**

At night, when the silence grows suffocating in his room he can see and hear them all. Every single person he had killed, whenever the beast in him took control. The smell of rotting flesh and blood will replace the fresh air as soon as they appear. The old man will announce himself by a loud scratching kind of sound. Papyrus learned the hard way that he should never look in the direction of the elderly person. The man would stop scratching his face sluggishly if the skeleton does. Instead he will tightly grip his skin and peel it off. The flesh falls of effortlessly as if it has been rotting for a long time now. He doesn’t even flinch once.

Another person, who haunts him every night, is the black haired woman. There is no warning sign to her. All of a sudden she will bang and claw his window from the outside while screaming in pain and rage. Her milky white skin blackens and reddens as blisters form all over it.

Then there is the small girl with the two braids. At first she just sniffles lightly and repeats ‘liar’ over and over, but after a while multiple bones pierce her body and she screeches tormented. The young one twitches as her body is pinned to the ground by orange glowing bones. The white daggers run through her throat, her eye socket and about five are ripping her torso apart. She reminds him of an abstract version of a butterfly that is pinned to a surface with various needles. Then choking on her own blood she croaks out ‘pa…rus….f…frie…ns…’. His mind will never get rid of that image.

Every single night papyrus can be sure that those three will be there. There are a few more, but they never really show themselves. He tried everything to get rid of the trio. He already tried to help them. Oh the stars know how much he tried to, but it just got worse. As soon as he closes in their wounds would worsen and their eyes… They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and that much is true. So…what does it say about a person, when there is nothing but gleaming rage in them?

Later on he tried to endure it. This however turned out to be an even worse idea. They became more aggressive. The phantoms seemed to all require his attention at once. They got louder and louder as if they are having a contest. Papyrus ignored them as good as he could, but every noise and feeling mixed up into one cacophony. Eventually he gave in and blindly attacked every moving thing in the room. He nearly killed his own brother, who tried to console him.

After the incident he avoids sleeping and his room altogether. He is awfully tired, but refuses to give in just yet. Four nights without sleep can’t possibly deter the great Papyrus. He deserved this restlessness anyways. It was the least thing he could do to atone for his sins. The hunger destroyed any good in him piece by piece and everything that was left became an abhorrent beast. A beast that does anything to achieve its own selfish goals.

Therefor he doesn’t hesitate, when he sees the deer caught in the bear trap. It is still very much alive and trashes adamantly as Papyrus closes in. It tries so desperately to rip its leg out of the jagged maw of the trap. It is a useless attempt, it won’t ever escape. Still it tries. This reminds him of someone he used to know a long time ago. He grabs one leg of the deer after it tries to kick him. Quickly he clutches the fur covered neck and breaks it. The life drains from the preys eyes like all the colors from the sky before the night falls. Lifelessly it collapses to the ground.

The beast kneels next to the body and even though the animal was already dead he gingerly puts the head into his lap. Carefully the monster starts to run his gloved hands over the still warm mammal. Feeling the heat and the softness is the only thing that comforts him in this new world. He was trapped in the underground for a far too long time. He adjusted to the cruelty and normalized it. Only now the weight of his actions crashes down on him.

He came into this universe full of hope, confident that the dream of a good life he had whilst underground would turn into reality. The exact opposite happened. He and a few more were judged and found guilty by this universe’s Sans. The verdict is exile.Papyrus may have left the Underground behind, but he can’t ever escape from the past.

It is a very lonely life in the woods, but at least they aren’t hungry anymore.

When the thought of hunger crosses his mind he looks down to the deer. He is truly sorry for it, but if he has to decide between him and his brother hungry and the deer’s life it will always be the deer. He can’t help it so he doesn’t think about it. Instead he closes his eyes and concentrates on the softness of the flesh beneath him. For an hour or two he just sits there.

To his surprise he starts to hear panting. Confused the skeleton looks around and spots something moving between the trees. A strong tug on his soul got him up in seconds. Curiously the monster approaches the small brook. He doesn’t pay any mind to the shrubbery. The strong tug on his soul occupies him too much.

Needless to say that he wasn’t ready to set his eyes on a miracle. The most beautiful creature he has ever seen is gracing this ungodly place with its presence. The soul of this angelic being throbs with powerful waves of magic in a rhythm not unlike a heartbeat. It washes over him in comforting motions. He basks in the heat and safety he feels while watching them.

The silky hair, shiny eyes and clean skin mesmerized him. He had no idea that humans could be this astonishing. He regrets not being able to go any closer. He just can’t. If this human is a shining star then he would be the darkness trying to swallow it whole. He can’t bring himself to do that. Not anymore.

All of a sudden a soft breeze hits him and with it came something so lovely that he breaks the massive branch off the tree he was holding to keep himself steady on his weak knees. How couldn’t he notice the obvious? Everything about this fragile being just screams perfection. He finds them so perfect, because they are meant to be perfect for him. Both of you are meant to stand by each other’s side.

Carefully he stepped out of the dark. Everything is going to be alright now. Their light will chase all the demons away. He could finally be alright, because this little angel is **his soul mate**.

H i s

h a p p y

e v e r

a f t e r.

Then their eyes meet and reality breaks upon him. Those beautiful eyes land on something as disgusting as him and they widen in silent terror. They aren’t his soul mate per say. You are the soul mate of the normal papyrus. The great Papyrus. The Papyrus, who would never harm anybody. The papyrus, who already has everything. The papyrus he will never be.

Crooks eyes start to glow more intensely as tears form in his eye sockets. Just how naïve is he? He actually thought that everything would be fine just like that. He actually hoped again.

The least he can do after scaring the human is helping them out of the forest. Traps are scattered all over the woods. Maybe they will allow him to walk by their side at least for a little while.

Despite him approaching as non-threatening as he can the human flees. Terrible images of them stumbling into the traps that are all over the forest fill his mind. This innocent little thing could step into a bear trap and lose their leg or fall into pit with spikes on the ground. Panicked he takes after them. “STOP” he shouts, but they don’t seem to listen. They are running straight into danger and don’t even know it. He feels so helpless. Why don’t you listen?!

Every time you trip his anxiety hits a new level. The smell of rotten flesh assaults his smell sense. They are screaming! Why are they screaming?! They are far too fast. There are orange glowing bones and blood everywhere. He can’t breathe.

Then there is silence. Nothing but all consuming silence and a motionless body at the end of a slope. “Human?” he calls out timidly. Their head leans on a rock and blood is splattered all over it.

No no no no… WHAT HAD HE DONE?! Franticly he runs to their side. He lifts their head off of the rock and it makes a nauseating noise. A bit of skin and chunks of flesh stick to the surface of the rock and there is a horrible gash above their right eye that bleeds uncontrollably. He could see a bit of a bit of bone.

The previously colorful eyes slightly focus on him before they dim. Your skin blackens and he can do nothing about it. Those windows burned with hatred. ‘Why did you do this Crooks?’ No, this is not what he wanted! “I’m Sorry. I’m Sorry. I Am So Sorry.” The monster chokes in between sobs. It tightly grips your braided hair, but your scalp peels off. It just wanted to help!

A red gleaming heart floats above your chest. Cracks are forming all over it like a spider web.

Don’t leave him alone…

Helplessly the beast tries to keep it from breaking apart with that bit corrupted magic he still has. Everything is going to be alright. He will…fix this! Yes he will fix this! His brother will help him. You just have to let him help you, but your soul seems to be determined to break. It brutally fights his green magic.

“Everything Is Going To Be Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

Reader POV

You wake up feeling drowsy. A ton of bricks is lying on you and your eyelids are glued shut, figuratively. You groan and turn around. Well you tried to, but multiple blankets are wrapped around you like a cocoon. You flinch, when you attempt to free yourself from the blanket mountain. Your entire body hurts and the hard ground doesn’t help much. Wait…why is your bed so hard?

Wearily you open your eyes. There are various blankets with patches on them covering you. One of those blankets lies beneath you. It protects you from splinters the chipped wooden floor would otherwise give you. Your mushy brain only now caught up with the fact that you are lying on the floor of a room. How did you get here? The walls are yellowish white and there is a small lantern in a corner that doesn’t do a good job at illuminating the room. The last item in the room is a body long mirror in a corner. All in all the room looks very sordid.

However this isn’t important right now. What is important is that you do not know this room.

Where the hell are you?

Recalling the events of last night gives you a headache. You are wearing shorts and your tank top so where you doing exercise or something? Right! You went for a run into the woods and then… A shiver runs down your spine. Something chased you and after that your memory goes blank. You feel sick to the stomach. If the last thing you remember is that something chased you and now you are at an unknown place it probably means that you got caught. Your eyes franticly scan your surroundings as if expecting that the monster will jump out of the shadows at any moment. Who knows maybe it can actually do that. It did seem like it came out of nowhere the first time.

You have to get out of here right now. You strain your muscles to get up, but your vision gets blurry. Without thinking about it you grip your head and withdraw it nearly immediately. It doesn’t just sting. It felt like you rammed a knife in your forehead, when you touched it. What the fuck happened after you blacked out?! With trembling hands you reach up once again. Your fingertips brush over something bumpy and you suppress a pained yelp, when it tugs on your skin. What the fuck is that?! Ignoring the burning pain from smaller cuts and bruises all over your body you approach to the mirror. The corner it stands in is darkest one of the room so it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust.

A spider web of black stitches covers the left part of your forehead. Stunned you grab the mirror by both sides and move closer.

Is that…you?

The black thread is covered in crusted blood and pus. The skin is swollen and dark purple and red. And your arms and legs look like someone splattered paint over them. Some parts were dark purple and red while others were yellow with green hints. You look like a corpse. This isn’t happening. What did that thing do to you?! You feel like the walls are closing in on you. Protectively you wrap your arms around yourself. This is a nightmare. You look up at your reflection. Despite your wounds your eyes seem to burn with… something.

You don't have the time to think about this. Now is the time to act. You march towards the door with new found strength. Just as the room the door looks very senile so you might be able to break it down if necessary. The wood is partly molded and the knob is covered in rust. Surprisingly it isn’t looked. The old thing creaks treacherously as you push it open. However the joy of being free is short lived.

Suddenly you feel even heavier than before and a blue glow envelopes your body. “w h a t d o y o u t h i n k y o u a r e d o i n g?” whispers a deep rumbling voice into your left ear. You don’t even get a chance to react, because a powerful tug throws you into the wall on your right. The air gets knocked out of your lungs and plaster rains down on you like little snowflakes. “so you’re the one causing all that trouble. did you honestly thought that we would allow _a human_ in our lovely home without anyone watching over them? i mean c'mon. i know we are skeletons, but that doesn't make us numbskulls.” Groaning you push your body up and look over to where the voice is coming from.

In the middle of the room stands another skeleton. A mauve glowing eye illuminates the sadistic grin underneath a dusty hood.The weight returns and you get dragged across the ground before you hit the next wall. This time you recover more quickly and look up. The monster curiosly eyes your chest. "What do you want from me?!" you shout at him. You are emotionally exhausted and you just want to go home. You have enough of the shivering and the fear you feel while he seems to inspect you. You take all of those feelings and turn them into anger. "shut up." is the flat answer you get in return accompanied by a sharp pain coming from your chest.

All of the sudden you feel like you are on fire and a red glow brightens the room. A blood ruby heart floats before. A purplish smoke surrounds it as red liquid seeps out of the cartoonish heart. If that is what you think it is then it isn't supposed to bleed. Scared again and in pain you look helplessy at the monster, who holds the culmination of your being. The skeletons eyes are devoid of any light and his grin strains at the edges.

Without a warning the weight on you intensifies to an bone crushing extant and you get thrown face first into the next wall. You feel it slightly cracking. Immediately you get thrown again and again and again. “do you really think you can do what you want and then just reset like nothing ever happened?! sorry to break it to you kid, but I am not your fucking puppet that you can drag through the mud and cuddle with later!” You want to scream, but he gives you no chance to.

Finally he stopped throwing you around like a rag doll. You fight against the black spots that start to appear at the edges of your vision. Warm blood trickles down your face from the reopened wound. “What…what are you talking about?” you croak out, but he ignores you. “i'm going to break you, you little shit.” You try to lift yourself from the ground, but the force holding you down gets worse. “Please stop.” You beg.

An unhinged grin adorns the face of the monster. “get used to it chara. i let you suffer for what you did.” An animalistic skull rises above his head. “it was as always a blast to talk to you.” Next thing you know is that you are blinded by a purplish light and a deafening blasting sound.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Papyrus killed Bambi!  
> Btw No, the reader didn’t die in the first chapter after the phrase ‘stay determined’ appeared. That sentence appeares in the game too if you try to fall asleep in your room after Toriel told you to go upstairs so she can destroy the exit. The player will be prevented from sleeping by the message ‘something something stay determined’. So I thought I could use it whenever the reader is very close to dying or giving up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are fucking insane... 107 kudos?! 0-0  
> I love you guys. I'm really sorry it took me so long. Some stuff came up and I really didn't know how to write the scenes I had in mind. You all waited so long and I actually have more written down, but I think it's not good enough. I figured you should just tell me if you prefer shorter chapters like this one more regulary or longer chapters, but then again you have to wait longer.

Dying and the Afterlife, the fact and the belief, which fascinated humans since the beginning of their era. Nor the when, where or how matters humans have and will always find their own way to talk about it. Beautiful paintings, mysterious legends, mesmerizing stories and so much more… All the ways people talk about their ideas of what it feels like and what they can expect after they are gone.

  
People with near death experiences always talk about how free they felt, while you feel trapped in your own body, frozen in fear. Your back is pressed against the wall. All your muscles are tense and on the verge of snapping. Time seemed to have stopped as you look through the blood streaming down your face into the eye sockets of the monster before you. They are devoid of any emotion. There is no love, hate or disgust in them. They are just hollow. His savage grin is the only hint to this skeleton somehow being alive, but even that looks empty as if it is just an echo of a long forgotten past. You are begging. Begging to stay alive. Your pleas never get passed your lips, but they are written as clear as the day in your eyes. ‘Please. Don’t do this…I don’t want to die.’ However they can’t be acknowledged by a shell of a person.

  
Those people describe a bright light and you see the blinding light of concentrated magic aiming straight at you. It is too late. There is no way that you can get out of this situation. You might still be breathing, but you are already a dead person. Death isn’t peaceful either. That’s just another lie. It hurts. It hurts worse than anything you can imagine. You are in atrocious pain as the violet magic burns your skin until it is as hard and black as coal. Every movement and scream of yours made it rip apart, crumble and fall off, exposing your red flesh underneath to the fire like magic. You slammed yourself ferociously against the walls trying to get away from the pain while your skin falls to the ground like withered leafs in the autumn, your blood painting the black chunks just as beautifully red.

  
In the end they describe a warm feeling flooding their body while they see loved ones waiting for them. There is no one waiting for you. You fall into the black abyss. Then it’s just you standing in an endless sea of dust and impenetrable darkness.  
Dying and the Afterlife, the fact and the belief, two things that are much too romanticized.

  
You wanted to move, but your body feels disconnected from your mind. You try to wrap your head around what just happened, but your thoughts are trapped in a soundproof cell with no key. There are only a few voices screaming and clawing at the walls.  
You died. You got hunted down like some fucking animal. You woke up with a horrendous head wound and disgusting black threads stitched into your flesh all over your fucking forehead. He murdered you. He burned you and watched you die.  
You can feel the flames licking over your body all over again. Panic starts to strangle you like a snake strangles its prey before it devours the poor thing. Your nose stings from the smell of smoke and blood. You can’t breathe. You greedily open your mouth to suck the oxygen in, but you can’t. It isn’t only the smell of smoke keeping from it, no. There is something in your throat. You can feel the entire air pressing against a flexible barrier like someone shoved a plastic bag or foil down your throat. You choke and claw on your neck, _but your skin cracks and falls off with the other burned flesh._

  
_And he laughs._

  
Your eyes water as you slowly suffocate.

  
Then the barrier breaks and you throw up.

  
Dazed you take one deep breath after another and hold your vomit covered hands in front of you. It unnerved you that you aren’t able to see them, but the pungent smell of the former contents of your stomach and your clenching and unclenching of them assures you that they are still there, that they aren’t burned off.

  
You know wherever you are right now is not the same place as that thing, but the laughter still echoes around you. He burned you alive and watched every second of it. How can anyone do this and look so indiffrent? He heard your nightmarish screeching and didn’t even flinch. How can anyone be this cruel?

  
Your throat tightens as another thought strikes you. What if you aren’t the last one? Dear god what if he does this regulary? How many people has this skeleton killed? How many innocent have lost their life in that run down room?  
How many children did this thing murder?

  
You want to vomit all over again by the thought of a small defenseless child waking up all confused and scared in this room and then getting murdered by that monster.

  
You can’t let this happen. There is no way you let anyone get harmed by that monster. This isn’t over yet. As long as you are still breathing you are able to fight. You just have to get out of this place.  
There is always an escape. Your shaking hands are nervously searching the ground for anything. Nothing.

  
_You can’t stay here._

  
You start digging. Maybe there is something beneath you. Franticly you shove more and more dust aside finding nothing. Every second you waste here someone else could get hurt. You stand up and desperately your hands around with the hope of finding something. Anything, but there is nothing.

  
_You have to go on._

  
Clumsily you start taking steps into an uncertain direction flinging your still searching arms out to find yet again nothing.

  
_You have to stop him._

  
Your steps get faster and faster. There is nothing, but you won’t stop. There has to be something. There has to be a way out.

  
Even if you have to fight god himself you are not staying. You are _determined_ to leave.

  
‘Reset.’ The golden light of the letters breaks through the darkness and envelopes your body in its warmth. Immediately you stop your movements and stare at the word. It is just there, from one moment to the other. Now there are a million more questions than there already were, but before you can think about any of them your hand reaches out. Your fingertips graze the golden letters and you feel the electrifying power from it surging through you.

  
It fills you with D E T E R M I N A T I O N.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D! From now on I'll update every first day of the month and please bare with me if I didn't. I will even update sooner if I'm already done with the next chapter, but let's be honest my uploading skills are even more out of control than my life so don't count on it. :,)  
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes. I will correct them!  
> Now, please enjoy!

Dust POV

It had been such a normal day. Why couldn’t it stay that way? Why did she have to come? Why did she have to destroy everything? He lived 285 uneventful days on the surface. He came here and was given this nice little shack in the middle of nowhere and he was doing fine.

  
He woke up in his bed like every other day and turned his head to face the wall beside his head. Scratch marks littered the yellowish surface and his phalanges grazed over their rough texture. He started counting them.

  
1…2…

  
It’s the only reassurance he has that he is really here and that this isn’t a new timeline.

  
55…56

  
There is one mark for each day he was here. He makes one every morning and memorizes the number.

  
106…

  
If he ever wakes up in his bed and there is one mark missing to reach the number he memorized he will know that the timeline reset. He will know for sure. There is nothing worse than waking up and not knowing if what you dreamed was real or just a nightmare. Chara made sure he knows that.

  
A long time ago he had a dream. That dream was about a gentle child with so much determination in their soul that the weight of the hopes and dreams of an entire kingdom on their shoulders seemed to be nothing. With confident steps they walked through the underground and befriended every single monster. Every enemy they bumped into turned into a friend of theirs. No matter how hurt that child got they just smiled and stretched their arms out in an invitation to a hug. That child was so full of mercy that on the brink of death their hand would never close into a fist. That child was called Frisk and through them they all didn’t only found freedom. They found hope, love, a future and a friend.  
However every dream has an end. For the first time of his live he saw the sun. It was rising above a city, a beautiful forest and an ocean so mesmerizing that all the books in the underground describing it didn’t do it justice. A soft smile crept on his face and he felt at piece. His friends left one by one, but he wanted to stay a little longer. It felt like the moment he turned away from this scenery it would disappear. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and marveled at it. Frisk sat down next to him and he felt their gaze on him. It’s funny that even though frisk never opens their eyes je somehow felt like they were staring at him.

  
The birds stopped singing.

  
Wanting to thank the child for everything he turned his head to them. Frisks eyes were open so wide that it looked like they didn’t even have eyelids in the first place. Their face was engulfed in the warm orange colors of the sun, but warmer than anything in this moment were their eyes. Big blood red eyes were burning themselves into sans soul with a fire that could have only come from the deepest depth of hell. Slowly their face moved closer to him. The smile dropped from Sans face as he felt true terror for the first time in his life. Frisks face moved so close to his that he could feel their breath on his skull. Slowly they whispered something very important, but for the love of god he can’t remember what it was. Frisks body tilted to the side. Static filled his mind. He remembers a smile so wide that it should have separated their face. Their body tilted to the side.

  
Static.

  
He shouted something.

  
Static.

  
He looked over the edge of the cliff.

  
Then he woke up. He was in his room, underground. It was his room and his ceiling he was looking up to, but it didn’t feel right. This wasn’t his room. He didn’t know why he was thinking that, but he knew something was off. That person running around the house wasn’t his brother either. They just looked like him. He had spent the entire day feeling alienated to his own home. Every person he knew was a stranger. He felt blood red eyes following his every move while he searched for something familiar. In the whole underground he found nothing. In desperation he went to the ruins. Maybe if he could do some knock knock jokes with the lady behind the door he would feel safe in this foreign yet well-known world. He found the door wide open with a trail of dust leading out of them and onto the snowy path. A cold shudder overcame him and he remembered the burning eyes. He followed the trail and found a child. The child of his dream. The child that didn’t give up on him despite him giving up on himself a long time ago. It was Frisk….

  
…covered in dust and holding a knife that reflected their burning eyes.

  
It was the beginning of an end. Monster after monster got dusted by Frisk as they headed straight to the castel. Everyone standing in their way was crushed to dust all the while they grinned that demonic grin. Everybody died and then he woke up in his bed. He convinced himself that it had been a nightmare, but then it happened again…

  
_and again…_

  
**and again…**

  
He tried to stop them, but failed every single time. He was powerless and forced to watch until they ended his pathetic life too. Over the years he spent in his own personal hell he found many things out. He found out that Chara the first fallen child came in possession of frisk soul. He doesn’t know how, when or why. He found out that frisk and chara can manipulate time itself. Those children possess the power of a god and his life is their playground. He found out so much and it didn’t help him one bit. He resigned to stand by and count the ‘Resets’ as he called it. He figured that there had to be some sort of pattern to it. Maybe he could stop it somehow. There had to be a reason why he was the only one remembering.

  
So he counted every time line until he couldn’t take it anymore. It helped him for a while and kept him sane. Thinking that everything that's happening was just a number soothed him. It tied all his confused thoughts to one string that prevented him from falling apart. He counted to 235. 27 of those were pacifist. He counted every single one until he stopped hoping there would be a final number someday. Numbers go to infinity just like the kids cruelty. So what was even the point? That was the moment all his thoughts and feelings became unbound. Spiraling downwards, dragging him with them. He stopped leaving his room and trying to change the kids mind. He tried to end his miserable life. If he couldn’t change the outcome there was no reason for him to be there at all. It was over for a few hours. It was quiet for a few hours. It was peaceful for a few hours. Then the world reset and he came back. Again and again. Until one time the copy of his brother found him with a knife stuck in his tattered soul. The fake Papyrus cried and said it was his fault for not being a better brother. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t Sans’s fault. It was only Chara’s fault. They had murdered everyone just for fun. They are the ones resetting. A whole new string of thoughts tied itself around his mind like a gallows. If he ever wanted them to stop he would have to take their fun out of it. He would have to kill them right at the start and not give them even the slightest chance of winning. He needed LV. So he started counting again.

  
He counted to one as he pierced Undyne with bones. It didn’t matter.

  
He counted to two as he burned Mettaton. They didn’t matter.

  
He counted to three as he crushed Alphys with his blue magic. They all were just copies.

  
He counted to four as he threw Asgore off a building. He was over 237 timelines away from home.

  
He counted to five as killed Papyrus.

  
So why did it hurt so much?...

  
He faced Chara and Frisk at the entrance of the ruins his eyes burned with hatred. He won the fight and yet it didn’t feel like winning.

  
**It felt like victory.**

  
In the end nothing he did matter and 85 Resets later he found himself in a different universe. Different versions of him and his brother walked around like it was completely normal and the most insane part was that he was on the surface. He thought it was a dream, but he didn’t wake up. So he lived in this strange world. He won. After all this time he got to the surface and lived without resets.

  
“285…” Dust had counted all the scratch marks on the wall. The nightmare he had wasn’t real. He was about to crave another mark into the paint, when he heard ~~Papyrus~~ Crooks screaming for help. Dust teleported into the living room, where Crooks barged through the door holding an unconscious woman tightly to his rib cage. It took him a split second to feel the connection. Her soul synched with his.

  
It felt familiar.

  
Crooks screamed for his brother to come and help him and Dust could see the faint lines of green magic over your face and that they barely kept the wound from bleeding. Axe came and they rushed into the kitchen. They threw everything off the kitchen table to lay the body down on it. There was so much happening and so much noise. It all was only static for Dust. The one thing he could focus on was that woman. The girls’ lips were slightly blue and there face very pale. She reminded him so much of home and frisk. The closed eyes and fragile body. He learned to love and despise you in that moment. Crooks and axe might not see it, because of their damaged magic, but your HP was dropping fast. Dust wished right then and there that she wouldn’t wake up.  
Her HP dropped to two and he was counting the seconds while you were slowly dying in Axe’s and Papyrus’s arms. That was the moment Blue came into the kitchen. He halted in his steps before he hectically walked over to you. Blues healing magic enveloped the room with a bright green. Dust saw enough. She will survive and cause a lot of problems. She is their soul mate which means that she is also the soul mate of the others living in the lodge. If they already met her there would be an army of skeletons at their doorstep trying to kill them, because of her. If classic and the others didn't meet her yet they will find out later about her and then they will try to kill all of them for her. Dust has to get rid off you asap. It didn't matter that you are his soul mate. That omly meant that her soul is perfect to balance the shit show he call his soul out.

  
They brought her into an empty room of the cabin and covered her in a mountain of blankets. Crooks was running himself into the ground trying to make the house perfect for you. He was constantly cleaning, making puzzles and cooking. Axe watched over him like a hawk and made sure he wouldn’t get another panic attack. Blue went to his room after he made sure that the girl was stable and didn’t come out for the rest of the day.

  
Dust made himself busy waiting. He waited for an opportunity to get rid of the girl. If he tried to kill her immediately Crooks, Axe and blue could stop him. Individually they aren’t a threat to him, but together they are strong enough to win against Dust. Finally Crooks left the house and with him Axe. Crooks wanted to pick flowers for the unconscious woman like the idiot that he was.

  
He wanted to make this quick, but unfortunately she woke up and he had to pull out her soul. Her soul is blood red. A soul so red that it looks like it came from the depths of hell. He had only seen that color one time. He saw it in Frisks eyes. The color stuck to her soul like a disease. She really is like Frisk. He laughed as he thought about how anyone important in his live is tormented by the same demon. She begged him to stop and something broke in him, but he couldn’t stop now. There was demon sleeping in her soul and he had to kill it.

  
This brings him to this point of time.

  
His right hand hovers in the air as smoke ascends from the remains of her body. His soul wrenches itself in pain. What had he done? No, this isn’t his fault. 1…2…3…4… Chara did this. She forced him… 1…2…3…4….He got out. He isn’t in the undergr-

  
_Childish giggling interrupted his thoughts_. He knows this voice and all small variations of it. “1. 2. 3. 4…” _The giggling erupted into laughter and echoed through the room. “Hahahahaha”_ “I got out.” Is all sans whispers.  
“1. 2. 1. 3. 1. 2. 3. 3.”Where did he left off? He can’t remember, where he left of. “122131 12113” Screaming interrupted his thoughts and he gripped his skull trying to concentrate on counting. Crooks was standing in the doorway screaming. Blue was just behind him.

  
_“HAHAHA”_

  
_“Brother, what have you done?”_ The voice of his ~~dead~~ brother joined the laughter in his mind and grounded him.

  
Ah…He just remembered. He had counted to 4. He looked at _Papyrus_ cradling you in his lap and raised his hand to summon his gaster blaster.

  
**He forgot to count to 5.**

  
R E S E T

  
He stands in front of the room again. He feels her soul pulsing with determination. It washed over him in waves comforting and yet off putting. He needed to see you right now. He needed to see if your eyes are red. He needed to kill her again. The floorboards creak beneath his steps. He puts his phalanges around the knob, but he froze. He can hear her soul crying in fear. She is afraid of him. She came back from the dead and started a new timeline with the power of a god and she is afraid of him. He hears her moving hesitantly closer to the door and he wonders if she could hear his crying like hers does. There is only an pathetic excuse of a door in between them. It is too much and too little at the same time. She reminds him of everything he loves and hates at the same time.

  
He forgot to make the 286th mark on the wall. His hand slides of the knob and he leaves. He needs some time to think.

  
POV Reader

  
The first thing you notice is cool flat surface beneath your fingertips, nothing like the electrifying power of the golden letters. You have to blink some black splotches away that have taken up your vision. Through the haze of your mind and blurred vision you make out the outline of a person in front of you.

  
It’s you…?

  
You are standing in front of the mirror grazing it’s cool surface with your fingertips. You are back in the room you woke up in.

  
“What the fuck?”

  
Your hand slumps down to your side as you turn to your left. The roaring of the animalistic skulls echoes in your mind and the memories of flames licking your skin is branded into your mind. However there are no burn marks on the ground and no crumbled plaster on the walls. What the hell happened? You know that the fight happened. It just happened! You died, or didn’t you? Maybe you blacked out and survived, but that doesn’t make any sense. If that was true then you still would have had some kind of burn wounds. Not even healing magic could heal that much. Furthermore there is no fresh paint on the wall so it wasn’t fixed. It wasn’t even damaged in the first place. And how would you wake up out of black out standing in front of a mirror. It didn’t make any sense, but you dying and coming back, because of some golden letters makes even less sense. Nothing makes sense since you came here. You still don’t know why they kidnapped and… attacked you in the first place or how the hooded skeleton came into the room without you noticing and why did he call you Chara?

  
_CREAK CREAK_

  
Muffled creaking sounds interrupted your thoughts. You whip around to the door where it came from. That sound was someone taking two steps on the old floorboards. The dark hollow eye sockets came to your mind. Someone is right outside your door. You waited, anticipated the door to open, but after a minute passed nothing happened. Your muscles start to hurt from how tenses they are. Whoever this is is just standing there and looking at the door. They aren’t leaving, but aren’t coming in either. If they do come in you are screwed. You won’t stand a chance in a fight and you can’t run. All you can do is pray to god they are not coming in. The minutes go by and nothing happens. Maybe you just imagined the creaking…

  
You have to get out now. You have already wasted to much time doing nothing. Quickly but carefully you walk to the door and place your hand on the knob. You are about to turn it, when a sense of dread washed over you and you hesitated. Instead of opening the door right away you decided to listen and make sure that no one is out there. There is nothing wrong with being wary. You listen closely and again nothing happens. A sigh of relief passed your lips and you turn the knob.

  
_CREAK Creak creak_

  
You freeze and it felt like someone poured a bucket of ice water over your head. Someone is walking away from the door. You didn't imagine those steps. You were so close to opening the door and walk right into the person standing in front of it. They were there the whole time and you didn’t even know. Opening the door would have been suicide. You don’t even have a weapon in case- A weapon…

  
Your eyes drift to the mirror. If you somehow manage to break it silently you could use one of the shards to defend yourself. How will you muffle the sound? The blankets! Hectically you bring all the blankets over to the mirror. You struggle trying to lay the mirror down slowly, because off its surprisingly heavy weight. You wrap it up in all the covers and pray to god that they are thick enough to muffle the sound of the breaking glass. Then your fist connects with the glass through the fabric and you can hear it shatter. Luckily it wasn’t very loud. You push the fabric to the side and looked at the now broken mirror. Carefully you pick up a shard that is as big as your hand and cut a bit of the fabric up with it. You wrap the shreds of a washed out orange blanket around the shard. Now you can hold it without cutting yourself. Your eyes are red from exhaustion and reflect in your make shift knife. You just want to go home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is definitely a longer Pov of the reader and some interaction with Blue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know I'm late and I am so sorry, but I swear my laptop hates me so much. First my internet connection didn't work and then my laptop was like hey in order to fix this I will reset and delete everything you have automatically, but hey you have five minutes to stop me if you don't want me to give you mental break down with my plan. Oh wait you left to take shower and didn't see this message? I guess I take that as a yes and reset everything without your consent :). Then my laptop died completly.  
> So I had to typ this on my phone, which autocorrects a lot of the english words back to my native language or englisch words I use to curse. Here is a nice fucking example:  
> "You shut your eyes." ->" You shit your eyes."  
> I nearly uploaded that. >:, (

Adrenaline pumps through your veins and your grip on the shard tightens. You force yourself to tug it into the waistband of your shorts. It's true that you could do some damage with that thing, but that doesn't mean that you can swing it around like a sword. It can break easily and the monsters you have encountered so far were bigger, stronger and have to have magical ability's. They could disarm you with little to no problem. You can only hope that you catch your attacker of guard and stun them for a few seconds. Someone once taught you to always use the underestimatement of others to your advantage. Unfortunatly you forgot who that was. It was a man and you were pretty young. A name is on the tip of your tounge, but you can't really remember.

You take a deep breath and open the door wairly. You couldn't distract yourself with silly things now. You have to concentrate on getting the hell out of here. Behind the door is a candlelit hallway with two doors on both sides. You came out of the fifth room on the very end. A broken lightbulb hangs uselessly from the ceiling. You note that there is no glass or dirt on the ground despite this building being so run down. On the opposite end of the hall is a narrow corner and you conclude that that will be the way out.

Very carefully you walk on the strudy wood and hope it doesn't creak. The corner seems to be miles away and your heart skips a beat with every step you take.

You are about to pass the first two doors, when suddenly a door in front of you opens. Quickly you open the door on your right and step into it without thinking. As calm as you could you close the door. Hopefully the person walking into the hall will think that you are one of the residents. They definitly saw the door close, but they shouldn't have seen you.

Your sweaty hand cramped around the door doorknob making sure the door won't open under any circumstances. Your life might just depend on it. It is quiet for a moment, but then you hear those steps again.They are walking passed the room you were in and enter the room you were in not even a minute ago.

The room is pitch black and you can't find anything usefull. You prepare yourself mentaly to run. "Oh No. No. No. Where Are You, Humans?!" A male voice called out worriedly. He said human. It's another monster. Cold sweat runs down your back.

You can't out run them.

You can't fight them.

The doorknob in your hand starts turning.

Hide.

You let go of the metal as if it burned you and jump to the side. Through the small space of the door and the frame you see a by candellight illuminated skull. You hold your breath and stay completly still. "Human?" You shut your eyes and bite your lip. He was so close. "Please...Don't Be Afraid." They called into the room. Please don't make him hear your heart beating against your ribcage as if it was trying to escape.

You feel the hint of breathing against your cheeks.

Slowly you open your eyes to look straight into bright blues eyelights staring at you through the crack.

"Found You."

Immediantly you slam the door against his face. His phalangs grip the edge of the door and push against you. Inhuman strengh nearly traps you inbetween the door and wall, but you stem your legs against the door and push with all your might. You groan as you strain your aching muscels. His bones slip away and you fall foward. He stepped to the side and catches you. The door bangs shut and cuts the light of the candels out of the hallway out. The only source of light is a baby blue shinIng over your shoulder. Boney snake around you from behind and try to stop you from moving. You struggle, kick and try to punch him somehow. Your left arm is pulled back by moving his left beneath your armpit and clasping his phalanges over your mouth and jaw. His right grips tightly at your waist. You try to bite and scream at him, but your sounds are muffeled. Your right hand slips to the shard.

"Shhh." He hushes you in a calm and cool manner. "Be Quiet. THEY Could Hear You." Goosebumbs graze your skin while he mumbles the warning suddenly worried into your ear. Your thoughts jump to the mauveau glowing eyelights. That monster could come if you don't play along. "Please Do Not Worry Human. I Will Not Harm You In Anyway." You feel your skin burning off of your flesh and stop fighting. "I Am Here To Help You. I Am Going To Let You Go Now, Ok?" You consider your options as good as you could while your veins are pumped with adrenaline. Eventually you nod. He takes his hands off of you and you need a moment to gather your thoughts before you can turn around and face this monster.

You turn to the monsters. The light given of by his eyes is swallowed by the shadows and barely reaches the rim of his smile. "Hello. My Name Is Blue." He says shyly. "Where am I?" You glare at him. His smile falls and eyelights dim. "I Will Explain Everything In A Second If You Come To My Room. I Do Not Want To Know What Axe Will Do If He Catches Us In His Room." He opens the door and takes your hand. Without hesitation you rip it out if his and take a step back. Confused he looks back to you and sees your suspicious expression. "Right... You Are Scared Of Me. Sorry." His eyelights dart to the side. "Still. You Have To Trust Me. It Isn't Safe Here." You here the silent plea in his voice and cave in.

You follow him into the hallway and then into the room you saw opening earlier. It's a bedroom. At least you think it is. It looks like the room you woke up in. The only two diffrences are that there is a mattress and a small dresser in the corner. "OH SORRY FOR THE MESS!" The skeleton burst out and rushes over to the messy covers on the mattress.

What is going on? You watch him make his bed embaressdly. This guy doesn't act like this is completry normal. "Where am I and why am I here?" You ask once again. He stops in his doing. "Before I Tell You Anything You Have To Understand That This Was All A Big Misunderstanding. I Don't Belong Here!" He cried out and blue tears gather in the corner of his eyesockets. You nod and he hugs himself. "There Is That Guy, Who Is Out Of His Mind. He Thinks He Is Some Kind Of Judge. He Looks For Insane Murderers And If Finds One He Judges Them Guilty And Looks Them Up Here. If Someone Tries To Leave He Kills Them. He Misstook Me For Someone That Looks Exactly Like Me And Now That Psychopath Is Out There While I Am Trapped Here." So Blue is also a victim...That story is far fetched, but when you look at blues trembling form you can't ignore it's possibility.

You pull him into a hug. If he wanted to hurt you he would've done that by now and if he is manipulating you will play along for now. He is a bit smaller than you, but he easily burries his face in the crook of your neck. "Blue?" You called out softly. He looks up from the ground with a tear stained face. "Why am I here?" His shoulders slack downwards. "One Of The Residents Found You In The Forest And Actually Thinks You Are His Soulmate. He Hunted You Down And Brought You Back. In The Process He Managed To Injure Your Head. I Healed It As Good As I Could, But It Still Could Catch An Infection. That Is Why I Went To Your Room. I Wanted To Check On The Wound." "I will go to a doctor as soon as we get out of here." You declare determinedly. "You Can't! Those Lunatics Will Murder You If You Leave And If The Judge Finds Out About You He Will Kill You Immediantly."

You have to leave at the first chance you get with Blue or without him. He clearly survived living with them before and you will call the police so they can rescue him.

"HUMAN!" A strident voice shouts from somewhere above. You and Blue startle at that. Then you hear thundering footsteps running down some stairs and down the hall you are in. They run to the empty room at the end of the hall and passed Blues room.

You won't hesitate another time. You grip Blues hand and open the door. "Wait!" Blue whispers. You glare down the hallway and see the lanky skeleton who brought you into this mess looming over the blanket mountain that you left behind. You turn to the corner and run. The floor groans and alarms your kidnapper. Around the corner are some dangerously brittle stairs that lead to a dark brown door. "HUMAN!" You hear the monsters calling after you. You pull Blue quickly up the stairs and throw the door open.

You smile thinking you made it, but infront of you stands a bulky skeleton monster, whose only eyelight bores itself into your soul with its vivid red color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always correct me if you find any mistakes and do tell me if you think it's shit. As a wise comedian wants said. Writing a story is like having a baby. You are to close to it to tell if it's ugly. I try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.  
> PS Thank you for your patience and all your comments it really helps me through the day.  
> :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so fucking nice. I am so sorry I am not responding to all of your comments. I just don't know how to respond without sounding really cheesy :,D and until I came up with a response I kind of waited for too long ( ._.')...and it would be quite awkward for me (@_@;)...  
> AAAANYWAY! ಠ_ಠ Moving on...  
> I hope you didn't think Blue is on your side...

Pov Blue

Cold blue eyelights scan the carg room. The room is pathetic, but still better than the room where she was resting in. It is perfect. He had thrown everything out of this room that could be considered luxury for a prisoner. A closet, a painting, a lamb and the frame of his bed are currently burning to ashes in the depths of the forest. No evidence and no reliable witnesses to prove his living standards have ever been diffrently since he came here. Now he just has to give his final touches to his work. He takes the bandages he has and placed them neatly into the drawer next to a bottle of water. She will need him to tend to her wounds afterwards. He could already feel the coldness of her skin underneath his phalanges. Lastly he takes the covers of his bed and throws them messily back. He cringed at this. Everything has its proper place in his room. It brings him great discomfort to see this mess and his hands are already twitching to correct his careless behavior, but oh the things you do for love.

Instead his hand starts fiddeling with the little souvenir he took from her. Gingerly the monster took it out of his pocket and caressed the blood smeared rag. He just couldn't help himself, when he saw that beautifully rubic blood spilling from her head. He had to stop the bleeding with it and it was far to precious to simply throw away afterwards. Now her very escense is weaved into those disgustingly dirty threads.

His eye lights become fuzzy and he smiled lovingly at it. The smell is intoxicating. He holds it close to his nasal cavity and takes a deep breath. His breathing hitched. A cyan blush spreads across his face as the monster thinks about whose blood exactly this is. Playfully he caresses the fabric imagining it is her body. That smooth skin painted with all kinds of bruises, those fragile slender bones underneath soft and warm flesh that could be broken so easily and that blank stare she gave him while she was unconscious. He fell for her the moment he saw her limb body on the kitchen table. Her arm hung over the edge of the wooden surface and she gazed with half lidded eyes into an unknown direction. That woman was just so **helpless**.

Blues magic is thrumming through his bones intensifing the feelings of excitement with their electrifying power as he recalls the memory. Her eyes were like the sea shortly before a storm, so cold, dull and deep. Indiffrent to the shouting monsters beside her. Fascination wrapped its ugly arms around him and pulled him deeper and deeper into the darkness of this sea. Despite the danger he wasn't afraid of drowing. Frankly he wanted more of it. He wanted to imbrand those eyes in his mind. She looked like she didn't belong into the world. As if she was a mistake with no purpose or will. She is a work of art, a canvas painted with the colors of pain and yet she looked so unaffaceted by everything as if she wasn't even in their kitchen, but in a diffrent time and world. He felt her soul getting weaker and he began to wonder what would happen if it left your body behind. A human body was independant of their soul so would she survive without it? Could you stay like this forever? Would you do that for him or would you withstand the power of time or would you leave him to rot like _he_ did?

He felt his soul connecting with hers and he knew at that moment why she looked like she doesn't belong to this place. She belongs into a future he has yet to built. A future with him and him only. Blue isn't about to take any chances this time. No, this time he would do things the right way. He will eliminate every single  _problem,_  one right after the other. Though he has to take care of her first.

A low chuckle rumbles through his chest, when a human soul starts screeching worse than fingernails on a blackboard. She must've woken up and realised her unfortunate predictement. At the same time he can hear Dust creeping down the hallway. Dusts soul thrumbs in rythmic beats like a drum at a medivial execution. He already knows what is going to happen. He had planned it afterall. He knows this game he had played it once before. The skeleton knew that she would be stronger once she was awake judging by her soul pushing so determinedly through the injuries. He doesn't want that to happen. He wants to see those eyes again. You have to break a person down in order to build them up the way you want them to be. The tricky thing is to make them trust you after you harmed them. Luckily he can count on those abominations to do just that and in the process they'll destroy every chance of getting some kind of affectionous feelings from her. It will be easy to convince her to help him getting rid of those badly made copies.

First they'll break her bones. Then her mind. And finally her will to fight. Strong waves of magic are given off of the human soul in a pathetic attempt to find a way out. He can’t wait to have her beneath him begging for more with those empty yet desperate eyes while her oh so strong human soul becomes putty in his hands. He will drag his tongue across her soul and she will repeat his name like a prayer. A throaty moan escapes him as he claws at his ribs. He will draw blood with his phalanges and teeth all over her body. He will mark her for everyone to see and she will call him master. Her soul will cry in desperation for his like his cries for hers, because he will be the only one to make her feel like that, the only one to make her feel. Her full eyelashes will bat the tears along with the long forgotten dying emotions away.

A shaky breath escapes him as he leans into the door her soul screams behind. She is so close...just a few meters down the hall. His phalanges drag across the chipped paint of the door. That feeble human soul cries out for help and it is enough for him to go crazy. Like tendrils the magic of the soul engulfs him and tugs on his own soul in a pathetic attempt to convince him to help her. Begging him.  **Needing**  him…

It is so very tempting to just give into the calls, but in order to be her hero there has to be a villan and stars know it won't be him. 

He finds comfort knowing that he is the only one to perceive the melody of her soul. Dust distanced himself emotionly from his soul, because of the LV he had gathered and Crooks and Axe were nearly cut off from the magic entirely since their soul pushed all its strengh into their physical form so they had a chance to survive their starvation. Blue is the only one who hears her pleadings.

Suddenly dusts and her soul melodys change. He senses dust standing infront of your room in fear and her soul confusedly let go of him and her magic swirled unsurely around. What the-? Dust turns around and leaves by foot. Why isn't he shortcutting? Why isn't he attacking and what in Toriels name got him of all people scared? You couldn't even say his soul was humming anymore it was just a row of unfitting sounds like a person that just bashes their hands on random keys of a piano. Blue sighs exasperatedly, when a door opened. He already knows it's her. Of course he couldn't count on those idiots to get a job done. A mixture of relief and irritation englufs him.

He will have to move things along then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...,because he is playing you like a god damn fiddle! I hope you can conclude from this why he didn't come to your rescue, when Dust killed you.  
> Also if you havn't noticed I am using female pronouns in all the Povs for the reader except Crooks, because I feel like Crooks and Papyrus are characters that don't really care about gender or notice body diffrences in the first place. I honestly think it just fits their persona.  
> Well I see you on the first of August, cause this chapter came out a bit before the first of july and it would defintly not be enough time for me to write another chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do tell me if you couldn't really follow the story in this one. I have a feeling that it is all over the place...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to TRY to explain why this chapter is so late. It is mess, but it's fine. Totally cool. I mean who even has his life under control these days. Haha...Just know I am sorry for being late again. I am an asshole I know. Lucky for you you can let out your frustration in the review section :D! if you haven't already forgotten about this story that is  
> So please enjoy my attempts at making the readers life as miserable as possible, because as you know I am an asshole >:3

You were so close. You were at the top of the stairs ready to rip the door open. You could feel the monster breathing down your neck and you ran for your live. It might have been your only chance to get away. There was light shining through the crack beneath the door. You fled from the darkness behind you, but you didn't think that there would be monsters in front of you too.  
They are everywhere.

You hastily opened the door and where met with a glowing blood red eyelight filled with glee and hate. The broad skeleton in front of you wears an expression of distorted joy and pain at the same time. The grin is stretched beyond what could be considerd normal and cracks littered it's face. However the most prominent thing about that demon must be the giant crack in his skull and the hollow eyesocket. That empty eyesocket seemed to swallow every remainig light and suck you into it's shadows.

Now, you are standing in front of this monster blocking your path to freedom. An axe with a gleaming blade in his hand and bloody stains on his shirt.

With one thought in mind the adrenaline and fear took over your mind.

'I don't want to die!'

Horrorfied your hand reaches for your knife, but phalanges intertwined themself with your fingers and hinder you to grasp it. You look over your shoulder to Blue, who gives you an anxious look. His blue eyelights quiver and he shakes his head 'no' in a minimal motion. Suddenly you see an orange hue creeping onto the top of his skull and you look up. Looming over the two of you is the monster that dragged you into this mess. Even though you are several steps further up the stairs he still has to look down in order to see you. The face of death is scrunched up in what looks like fright. Tear like orange smoke falls in small swirls from his face. 

You took too long.

This simple fact robs you of the chance to go home, to escape and possibly to survive.

You are trapped in between those demons on the lean staircase, incapselated in an inferno of red and orange light clashing together. The intense red and orange light overpower any of the colors your surroundings had. Shaky red gloves hover around your face as if the demonic beast is afraid of touching you. You gasp, when its hands come to close to your face for your liking and they immediantly twitch back. His voice is so timid you almost didn't catch what he was saying. "...Are...You..Okay?" With wide eyes you do the only thing you could think of, respond. "I'm fine." you whisper shakily. His body tenses up at your words and a dark orange blush dusted his cheek bones.

Abrubtly he straightend himself."YOU MUST BE HUNGRY AFTER SLEEPING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!" Starteled by his loud voice and sudden movement you jump a back straight into the rib cage of the monster behind you. Sharp bones dig into your shoulder as you stagger holding you in place. The tall one runs past you causing the red eyed skeleton to pull you to the side by your shoulders. Blue watches you nervously and you freeze looking over to the tall one running through a doorway on the right sight. Your wide eyes quickly scan the rest of the room that you are standing in for anything usefull. It is some kind of living room. There is a vase on a couch, which you could use to smash it over someones head. However there is a couch in your way.

The hard fingers start to drum down on your exposed skin in a rythmic beat, while his thumbs dig into your neck. You can feel coldness surrounding the monster as if he is wearing a coat of cold air. The hair in your neck is standing as you feel the thing moving in far to close. Fang like teeth graze your ear. With discomfort you realize that the beast is mimicin the beat of your heart with his drumming. The moment your heart speeds up, because of the gravelly laugh in your ear, so do his phalanges.

_Badum Badum  Badum Badum  Badum_ _Badum  Badumbadum Badumbadumbadum_

**tap tap  tap tap  tap tap  taptap taptaptaptaptaptap**

Just keep concentrating on your surroundings. 

You see two windows boarded on your left. Warm orange light shines through them telling you that it you must have been knocked out for a good while. You can't turn your head to far in that direction in fear since the monster is leaning heavily onto you. The smell of pine trees and snow would have been comforting if the metallic smell of blood emitting from the dirty shirt wouldn't overpower it. You really aren't the only unfortunate soul to stumble upon them you think bitterly. What the hell do they want from you? There is always a reason to why people do things. You can't just explain your situation by saying that they are lunatics as Blue referred to them. Even confused people have reasons to do what they do even if those aren't obvious. Fang like teeth press into the crook of your neck causing you to flinch and sharply take in a breath. Immediantly it graped onto your stomach to hold you still. Over the pounding of your heart and your own bodyheat batteling the cold, you barely noticed how swiftly it repositioned it's feet.

That thing is drapped all over you and with every breath you take in you smell it's stench. You feel like you are going to collapse. The spots where it touches you burn and it's so cold at the same time. Stay calm. Dear god, please stay calm. There is no way that you could win this fight, but you can't just stay here and do nothing while these monsters think of a way to punish you for trying to escape.

You desperatly look over to Blue begging him silenty to do something. Unfortunatly you are only able to see halfway up to his chest since the weight of the bones is forcing you to hunch over.

Then the tall monster comes back out of what you assume to be the kitchen holding a plate with bread and apple slices. His movements are disrupted and the fork that is placed on the plate clackles from the strong trembling of his hands. Without saying a word he holds it out to you. The emptiness of your stomach becomes painfully obvious to you when you see the fruits on your plate. You could practically taste them already, but you know you shouldn't give in to your hungry. Surely it isn't poisened. They wouldn't have healed you partilly, wrapped you in blankets and put flowers on the table for you if they wanted to kill you. However the food could be drugged.

  
The choice is taken from you when you feel the hands on your neck wandering to your shoulder blades and inconspicously shoving you forward. You take the hint and walk over to accept the plate. Expectantly they looked at you. There is no getting out of this. Warily you take an apple piece and hope for the best. You are so nervous that the sweet taste of the fruit tastes disgusting and you barely manage to swallow it. It falls through your hoarse throat and the skeleton looks delighted.

A few dripples of blood dropped from your head onto the plate. "You S-Should Sit Down." Blue suggests timidly. "YOU ARE RIGHT, BLUE! HUMAN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO STAND. WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?!" At first you aren't sure, but now that the skeletn isn't talking so strained it sounded masculine. They all seem to be male.

You watch him getting a chair out of the kitchen and placing it in front of the couch. Nobody else makes a move towards the piece of furniture as he beams and takes a seat in the chair. Expectantly they all look at you. Hesitantly you walk over to the moldy couch in the center of the room feeling all the eyes watching you. The old floorboards creak under the pressure of your tense body. You lock eyes with the lanky skeleton that brought you into this mess and sit down very carefully. You watch this thing like a hawk for the sake of being ready to flee again if it decides to pounce at you. You won’t take any chances.

  
The cushioning is disgustingly damp and cold, but it is nothing compared to the cold stares that pierce your body like icicles from every direction. No one moved or said anything as your shoulders hunch over and your press themselves into the ground. It is so silent that if someone was to drop a needle it could be heard. You wouldn’t have ever thought that just staring something in the eyes could be the worst torture, but the anticipation for pain, the uncertainty of when or how it will happen and the time to think about this was the worst.

You don’t dare to blink as if that small movement would trigger an attack. The warm colors of the sunset fill the room and it feels like an eternity that you stare into the abyss of the sockets. Your eyes hurt and your fingernails dig into your skin. You can’t take this much longer. Why won’t they do anything?! Tears mix with blood and you feel the rush of energy leaving your body.

Suddenly the monster before you jerks out of his trance like state. "OH NO. DON'T CRY!" He quickly jumps up startling you even more. Feeling threatened by the sudden outburst you quickly pull you legs up to your chest. Out of the corner of your eyes you see Blue move to your side. "Crooks! Leave Her Alone." he quacks out with a stressed voice. Crooks vision shifts to Blue for a split second then fastly jumps back to your tear stained and foremost bruised face. "NO! I JUST- PLEASE!" Panicked skeleton hands shoot to your face. Afraid of being grabbed you lash out with your right hand and slap the phalanges away. You grap the couchs fabric with such force your knuckles turn white and with overwhelmnes you start to shout. "Don't fucking touch me! What do you even want from me?!" The fear is gone from your eyes and they burn with fury. Crooks breathing turns rapid and his fingers tightly hold onto his skull. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

  
He looks so _lost_.

Your moment without fear was short lived, when someone took a hold of your ponytail and sharply pulls your head back. You shout and with the force of the tug the fragil old couch tipped over. Unprepared for the fall you hit the ground with a shriek. In split seconds your scream was brocken off as a foot stomped on your throat. You choke and caugh for air. You try to scream and fail. Blue and Crooks shout something, but you only hear are the whispered words of the red eyed skeleton. "you shouldn't have done that" You claw on the foot holding you down twist and turn in every directio, but the foot remains relentlessly on the soft skin. Soon the blade of the axe rushes towards your head.

  
A silent scream traces your features.

 

_You won't die._

 

_Stay determined._

 

  
A flash of blue dashes in front of your face. Surprised you look at two blue bones that shot up from the ground on both sides of your head. Crossed over your throat they barely blocked the blade. You choke on air, when the foot finally left your throat. Black spoches cover your vision. It hurt to breath. You watch the red eyed monsters head turn to your right, where Blue is standing.

  
Blue's eyelights glow in an ice blue color. "Axe, Calm Down. Look At Crooks. This Won't Help. Now Let Her Go." His voice trembles even though he trys to make it sound strict. Despite Blue's words the axe stays over your head. "Step Away Or I Will Call Them. You Know I Will." Only the frantic whispering of Crooks fills the deadly silence in the room. With a strong tug on the handel of the axe the skeleton standing above you pulled the axe out of the blue glowing bones that it was imbedded in. The bones disappear shortly after and the bulky skeleton leaves you lying on the ground, but you don't feel like you are able to stand up. You feel numb. You nearly died...again?

  
A boney hand reaches out for you, offering you to help you up. On autopilot you take it. Blue worriedly looks you over as he helps you up, never letting go off your hand. You look into his hollow eyesockets and suddenly the bile rushes up your throat. You stagger and slapp your free hand over your mouth. Unthinkingly you swallowed it back down and it leaves a disgusting taste in your mouth. What the hell did you get yourself into?

Blue is saying something to you, but you can't hear him nor can you focus on the fingers he waves in front of your face. You hear someone sobbing behind you. You turn around to see two monsters on the ground. Crooks is crying as Axe rocks him back and forth in a gentle embrace. Why was he crying? You yelled at him, didn't you? You head is swimming. Why did you do that again? A strong urge takes over your body to apoligize to him. He looks so vulnerable and every nerve in your body bristles at the thought that you are the cause of his pain. Despite the qiuet voice hissing in your head to go over to the pair on the floor you couldn't move. The room is spinning from the shock you suffered from yet another head trauma and oxygiene deprivement. 

Eventually the gentle hand of Blue leads you away from the scene. Mindlessly you follow his steps into some sort of kitchen. You barely notice the intense smell of rust and mold, when your skeletal companion carefully places his hands on your ribs. His touch as unexpectantly as it came feels soothing on your wrecked body. He lifts you onto a very new looking table all the while talking to you quietly. You can't make out much more than they are words of reassurance. The several head traumas are really wearing on you by now.

A moment later you feel a wet rag being pushed against your forehead. You hiss at the contact your headwound pulsating woresening a coming headache. You don't even know, when Blue got the rag. Your crushed throat burns and the pain grounds you somewhat. The room stopps rotating and you could hear blues silent breathing. Looking at his face still feels odd to say the least. His features aren't hard per say since he could move his face, but his head definitly looked as hard as bone and resembled a human skull in so many ways. You aren't really afraid of him anymore. He is a bit smaller than you giving you a feeling of superiority. Yes, you are so desperate for a feeling of power in this mess that even that tiny height diffrence gives you satisfaction. Besides that he cried in front of you. He is caring for your wounds right now and not even five minutes ago he saved your life...

The glowing red light and rushing blade comes back to your mind.

  
You nearly were decpitated.

Hot tears of exhaustion and fear roll down your cold cheeks. You are not just scared because of what happened, but what is going to happen from now on. You failed to escape and not even Blue is going to help you run away. There are so many questions left to haunt you. Why you? Who are these people? Why is Blue helping you? Who exactly is 'The Judge' and why would he lock those dangerous people up in this place? And most importantly...

Did you really burn to death?

Did you die back in that horrid room?

Are you going insane...

Blue stops in his movement as you start to sob. You can't help yourself. It's too much. You hate yourself for being so weak, but can you honestly blame yourself after what happened. You want to cry out loud to Blue that you want to go home like a little kid. You grip the edge of the table as hard as you can trying to get a grip of yourself at the same time.

"Shh. You Are Fine. Everything Is Going To Be Okay." The skeleton mumbels to you in a hushed voice. You are an adult for fucks sake and he treats you like a child. Begging him to let you go will bring you nowhere. As if those monsters decide to just let you go if you ask them nicely. The monster tries to wrap his hands around you in an attempt to hug you and that's the moment you snap. "Don't fucking touch me!" You shout vivdly in his face and slap his hands away.

Everything you have now is your dignity and you are not going to let them take that too.

It doesn't matter how hurt he looks at you or how meager his voice sounds as he apologieses. He is trying to keep you captive here just like those other demons. You need to get out of here as soon as possible and you have to stay focused. Another emotional outburst could cost you your head or what ever body part they decide to take. Lucky for you Blue is for too much of a pushover seeing how you could drag him out of his room with you despite his pleas to stay.

Blue the pushover. Blue the person, who tried to protect you from the demon upstairs in the first place. Blue the person, who just saved your life. Blue the person, who is treating your wounds.

Blue the...captor?

Or what is much more likely the captive?

He said he isn't suppoused to be here and he cried for gods sake. Still, instead of trying to hold you back he should be helping you so you could escape together, but in the end he acted on his fear. Can you really judge him on that and disregard the ongoing kindness he is showing you? You look up at his hurt expression. Probably holding back tears judging by what you have seen of him so far. "Sorry. I shouldn't have-" A harsh cough escapes your strained and dried up throat. Quickly he gatheres a glass of water and offered it to you. The cool water is a heavens send for you and you gulp it down as if you had gone weeks without any liquid. "Thank you." "It Is Okay." he shows you a smile. It is small yet full with emotion. You don't know what to think of him. The thing you do know is that you need his help to escape as safely as possible. You will have to come up with a plan and play the patience game. Until then he has to protect you.

"We Should Not Stay Here. Can You Walk?" Your back and muscels are screaming at you not to do so, but you push through the pain. You hope it's nothing you will have to get used to. You slip from the table top and stand on wobbly legs. Concerned he watches you. Thankfully he doesn't make a move to help you. You want to at least be able to walk without help if you can't defend yourself.

The two of you leave the cramped kitchen to enter the now empty living room. The exit is right there and laughs spitfully in your face. You are in no condition to run right now and you don't want those things to haunt you down in the forest. Instead you turn towards the stairs that look like they go straight to hell. The small light of candles at the end of the steps aren't helping the hellish atmosphere. Soon you go down the hallway with the broken lightbulb. You notice quiet soobing coming from behind one of the closed doors sending a chill down your spine. In the end you end up, where you started. Might as well rest, when you are already here. The blanket mountain is more comfortable then you remeber. "I Will Be Back In A Moment."

The space is far too open. Your eyes wander over the place. First at the closed door, then the latern, the broken mirror and evantually that spot. There is no evidence of fire or anything like that whatsoever. So why is your mind determined to convince you otherwise. It definitly wasn't a dream, but they couldn't be memories. You aren't going insane after being away from home for a few hours. Perhaps you have always been a mad person. Nothing makes sense in this place. Blue returnts with a bowl of apple slices and a glass of water in hand. He places the items in front of you, but your eyes are glued to that inconspicuous spot. Your skin crawls as you hear your own screams again. Falling apart piece by piece. You unconsioucly start to rub your fingers to remind yourself that they aren't burnt off.

"Let Me Wrap These Wounds Up." He holds up a roll of yelllowish bandages. This does the trick and you finally look at him. "It doesn't sound like a good idea to put these on a open wound." you rasp out your concerns. "It's Better Than Bleeding Out, Isn't it?" he counters with a crooked smile. Your solemn expression quickly forces him to break eye contact with you. One awkward cough later you give in. "Fine."is all you have to say to this. Your wound isn't dripping blood currently. However it does open up too frequently. He is about to wrap you up, when something occurs to you that bothered you in the back of your mind for a while now. Your high ponytail was tugging on your scalp since day one. It can't be good. Carefully as to not do more harm then good you losen the hairtie. Your long hair falls over your shoulder and the relieve is immediate. Wordlessly Blue proceeds to put the bandages around your head.

"You Should Go To Sleep Now. Good Night." and then he stands up and turns to leave. Uhm. Nope. "Wait!" You are locked up in a house with literal psychopaths that you have succesfully pissed of and he just goes to sleep. "You can't leave me alone! What if that Axe guy tries to kill me?!" "He Will Not Do That. He Is Too Scared Of The Judge." You can't believe one bit of the 'the judge' story it sounds far too made up and you sure as hell are not going to believe that this threat is going to protect you. Blue can protect you thats what you believe. So you do the only thing a girl can do in this situation. You take his hand in yours and pull him weakly towards you. You bite your lip and with a broken little voice you muster the magical words, which would shred your remainig dignity.

"Please don't leave me alone, Blue..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I rush through this? I feel like the pacing is really weird. What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> …You are still here? Wow didn’t expect that…  
> Uh…  
> The Chapter is over and you are free to go?  
> You know that, right?  
> ...You really start to make me anxious by still being here…  
> Feel free to leave at any time…I guess?


End file.
